SWAC, Austin & Ally, Wizards and iCarly meet Sonic the Hedgehog
by trudude14
Summary: Sonic and his brothers end up in Salt Lake City where they meet some new friends and have an extraordinary adventure!
1. Meeting Up

TruDude14 (Dennis Steen)

_Super writer_

It has been a week since Sonic the Hedgehog stopped Eggman from capturing very powerful aliens known as Wisps. He thought that he would get bored for the next month or so without any evil to fight, but he was wrong. During his daily jogging, he heard Eggman's robots.

"Eggman never gives up, does he?" Sonic said to himself as he was heading to the respective place to fight those robots. That place was actually Los Angeles (Hollywood).

Meanwhile, in McDonald's, everyone was drinking a McCafe smoothie when they heard strange noises coming from outside. Sonny Munroe opened the door to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" asked Sam Puckett.

"Something really weird," Sonny replied. "A blue hedgehog is launching himself towards some robots."

"Did you say blue hedgehog?" asked Tawni Hart. "Let me see!" She ran to the door as fast as her 1 in. high heels could take her. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"So this is the legendary Sonic who saved the world from being crushed by the ARK and from being torn apart by Dark Gaia," said Allyson "Ally" Dawson. "Isn't he the one that Tawni's in love with?"

"Yes, it's him. The one and the only Sonic the Hedgehog!" Tawni replied.

Everyone ran towards the door to see Sonic destroying the robots. He saw everyone staring at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Sonic. "Have you ever played a Sonic game before?"

Tawni then said, "I know who you are! I played every Sonic game instead of Sonic Next Gen and Sonic Free Riders."

"And I don't recommend you to play Sonic Next Gen. I am glad that I have a Wii so that I can't play it either. As far as I know, it is a bad game." Sonic replied. "You must be Tawni Hart, the one who sends me fan mail every week."

Tawni thought, Oh, wow! He knows my name!

"Are you some kind of obsessed fan girl?" Sonic asked.

"No, I'm not! But I know everything about you and the Sonic series." Tawni replied.

"I'm not sure you know absolutely everything, Tawni," said Sonic.

"Oh! You mean that Amy is not really in love with you and that she must only pretend to be for the games? By the way, she doesn't fall in love at all," said Tawni.

"I wasn't talking about that, but it is true, and I am not going to ask you how you found this out," replied Sonic.

"Then, do you mean that you can still transform into the Werehog anytime you want, but you can't control the transformation during full moon nights and during Halloween?" asked Tawni.

"Yes, that was it, and again, I am not going to ask you how you found this out," said Sonic.

As the two were talking, Sonic remembered that he didn't introduce himself to anyone else.

He said, "Tawni, I don't think I know your friends."

Tawni introduced Sonic to everyone else. When he acquainted himself with Carly, her beauty stunned him, and he almost fell in love with her.

"Come on, Sonic! Let me show you around," said Sonny.

Strawberry and her friends showed Sonic Sam's beauty salon, Tawni's market and Alex's dance studio. While they were heading to Ally's library, Eggman appeared in his new, giant robot and tried to stop them. Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and the two started fighting. During the fight, however, Eggman's robot hurt Carly.

"You asked for it now, Eggman! GO UNLEASHED! " Sonic said furiously, as he transformed into Sonic Unleashed, which is the Unleashed extension of Super Sonic. He easily defeated Eggman, used Chaos Regeneration on Carly to make her feel better, and then turned back to normal.

"Good thing I kept the Chaos Emeralds and 50 Rings, right?" said Sonic.

"What was with that big aura of Super Sonic?" asked Sonny.

Tawni then replied, "That was Sonic's Unleashed form. The Unleashed form is like Super Sonic, but it has a way bigger aura."

"You said almost the exact same thing as one of the notes of sonicfan97's story," said Sonic.

"I see you really like breaking the fourth wall," Tawni replied.

In the next moment, Shadow and Silver appeared.

" Where have you been, Sonic?" asked Shadow.

" You didn't tell us that you were leaving," Silver continued.

"Sorry, I heard some of Eggman's robots so I came here to stop them." Sonic replied.

" Looks like you did a quite good job. Not that I couldn't have done better," said Silver.

" You can't even do a spin dash, Silver. Sonic did a great job," said Shadow.

Tawni told him, "And that wasn't all he did! He transformed into Super Sonic, and then into Sonic Unleashed and destroyed Eggman's giant robot! He is great!"

"Who are your new friends, Sonic?" asked Silver

Sonic said to everyone, "Hey! These are my brothers, Shadow and Silver! But I'm sure that Tawni already knew that."

" Yes, I really knew it," said Tawni.

After the troupe introduced themselves to Shadow and Silver, Shadow asked, "Why do you think Eggman sent his robots here?"

"You know Eggman. He always looks for trouble," Sonic replied.

"I know, but we should stay here for some days to defend this place," said Silver.

"Okay, we'll stay, but where?" asked Shadow.

"You can stay at my place," replied Sonny.

"Good! We have a place to stay. Now, we need a plan for defeating Eggman," said Silver.

"Pfff. A plan? You are fighting Eggman, the weakest villain in the world. You don't need a plan to defeat him," Tawni replied.

" I guess you're right. Now, all we have to do is wait to see what surprises the day of tomorrow will bring us," said Sonic as he was heading to Sonny's Cafe. Everyone else followed him.


	2. The 1st Battle in the Real World

TruDude14 (Dennis Steen)

_Super writer_

It was a quite cold morning in Salt Lake City and Sonic just woke up. When he got out of the bedroom, Tawni was waiting for him.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up. Come on, I have a surprise for you," said Tawni.

The two got out of Sonny's cafe, and Sonic was surprised to see that Salt Lake City was full of Sonic-related objects (like springs, dash panels, rails and loops).

"What do you think, Sonic?" asked Tawni.

"This is great! When did you have time for this?" said Sonic.

"It doesn't matter. Just try everything," Tawni replied.

Sonic started running, jumping, spinning and drifting his way to Carly's house. On his way, he saw Sonny flying and glowing in yellow.

"Hi, Sonny. Why are you Super transformed?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know. When I woke up, I saw you dropped 7 colored stones in the cafe. I tried to pick them up and I got transformed." Sonny replied.

"Those are the Chaos Emeralds. I'm glad you found them before Eggman," said Sonic.

"Wait! If I'm in Super Form, don't I need Rings to stay transformed?" asked Sonny.

"Only while fighting, because during fights, your Super Form needs more energy than you have, which comes from the Rings," Sonic replied. Then he said, "You'd better keep the Emeralds. Eggman would never think to look for them at your place."

They were talking completely unaware that Eggman sent one of his Chameleon Badniks to spy them or that he attached a camera to it for seeing what was happening. Eggman was in his secret base under the city.

"So, that young woman dared to take my Emeralds. I'll take them back," he said to himself.

Sonny put the Chaos Emeralds away in her cafe and everyone went to Alex's saloon. During this, the Chameleon robot stole the Emeralds and brought them to Eggman.

After some time, Sonic took Strawberry back to her cafe, and they both noticed that the Emeralds were missing.

"This must be one of Eggman's evil plans," said Sonic.

He called Shadow and Silver and told them everything.

"We've GOT to stop Eggman!" Shadow shouted.

"But how? We don't even know where he is!" yelled Silver.

In the next moment, everyone saw the Egg Carrier flying above the city.

"Okay, we know where he is, but how will we get on the Egg Carrier? It flies, and we don't," said Silver

" We can just chase it until it lands," Sonic replied.

" It's easy for you to say. You and Shadow are fast, and we're just 3 against a giant ship," said Silver.

"We're all coming with you!" Sonny said.

"Great!" said Shadow, relieved. "Now we're 9 on 1! Eggman will NEVER stand a chance against us!"

They all started chasing the Egg Carrier at super speed. Tawni was amazed that she could save the world along with her hero. All of Salt Lake City was like a Mach Speed stage from Sonic Next Gen.

"Wow! I've always imagined Sonic saving me from Eggman, but I've never thought that I would fight Eggman too!" Tawni said excitedly. "Look at me! I'm Mach Speeding!"

"Calm down, Tawni!" said Sonic. "And watch out where you're going. You don't want to crash into anything at this speed, do you?"

After some time, they finally reached the Egg Carrier, which landed. Sonic and everyone else got in.

"You don't seem to understand that I always win, do you?" said Sonic.

"Okay, I surrender!" replied Eggman.

"Really? I remember that it wasn't so easy," said Sonic. "I mean, you usually tell me your plan, then I must fight you or your robots several times until I get the Chaos Emeralds and we engage in one final battle, which I win."

"Let's just say that you won! Take the Emeralds back," said Eggman, and when everyone got away, he said to himself, "But what Sonic and his foolish friends don't know is that I already stored some of the Emeralds' power . And with my new Power Amplifier, it will be enough for my space cannon to revive Dark Gaia! And this time, he will be 7 times more powerful. "

When they got back to the cafe, it was almost midnight. Sonny asked Sonic: "Do I really have a Super Form?"

"Well, it is triggered by the Chaos Emeralds and it makes your body pulse with energy, so I don't know what else it can be. And maybe it will be useful for you someday," Sonic replied.

"But I don't know how to use the transformation's powers," Sonny then said.

"I and my brothers will teach you tomorrow. Even heroes like us need to rest, and you saw it was a really hard day," said Sonic.

"Especially for me, because I had to keep up with you all, and you know I'm quite slow," said Silver, as he was heading to his bedroom with Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic, wait!" said Carly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Sonic replied.

"Yesterday, when Eggman hit me with his robot, why did you get so angry?" asked Carly.

Trying to hide his crush on Carly, Sonic simply replied: "Because I hate when villains hurt innocent people."

" You care so much about the people you protect, Sonic! That's why I love you so much!" said Tawni passionately.

"Keep your obsession for tomorrow, Tawni. Sonic is tired and I think we all need to sleep," said Shadow.

" Yes, Shadow is right," said Silver.

They all went to sleep and Tawni blew a kiss to Sonic, but he didn't notice, since he couldn't think of anything but of Carly, hoping that he would be able to confess his true feelings for her.

**A Sonny With a Chance + Sonic the Hedgehog Fan fiction**

3


	3. The Battle, a Confession and the Truth

It was a cold and dark morning in Salt Lake City, and the hedgehog brothers just woke up and saw the sky covered in clouds.

"This weather is really weird," said Shadow

"I wonder if it has anything to do with Eggman," Silver continued

"You're ridiculous, Silver. Eggman can't control weather," Sonic replied

They got out of the cafe and saw Sonny waiting for them Super transformed.

"Oh, I forgot that we were supposed to teach Sonny how to use her Super Form," said Shadow.

"It's okay, Shadow. You don't have to teach me if you don't want to," replied Sonny.

" No, I want to. Now share the transformation with us," said Shadow.

"How?" asked Sonny.

"Touch us and project some of the Chaos Energy out of your body." Sonic replied

The young woman wasn't sure if she could do it, but she transformed the three brothers with no problem, and the training started. Everyone was watching.

"First, I am going to teach you how to use the basic powers," said Sonic. "I see you can fly, but you also need to learn how to speed up, slow down, land and use the Super Boost."

Again, Sonny had no problem doing it, although she thought it was going to be really hard.

"Great! Now you will learn how to use the Chaos powers," said Shadow. " First, the Chaos Spear. You have to project Chaos energy out of your body, like you did when you transformed us, but this time you have to throw it at those targets," he continued, and pointed at some targets he built. "After that, you will use Chaos Control and Chaos Blast. For both, you need to feel the Chaos energy inside you and then let it go, but for Chaos Control you will have to think of justice, and for Chaos Blast, you will have to think of destruction."

This time, Strawberry didn't even worry about how hard it was, and it she learned it faster than Shadow was expecting.

"Now, you have to know that the Super Form also increases your own powers. Do you have any powers while you're not Super transformed?" asked Silver.

"I don't think I do," Sonny replied

"Well, then I can't teach you anything," said Silver.

They all turned back to their normal forms and went inside the cafe. Ally approached Sonic and told him, "I see you are a great teacher, Sonic. When you have some time, could you teach me how to run as fast as you?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It is not something that you can learn," Sonic replied. "But I have something that will help you a little."

Sonic gave Ally a blue gem similar to the one that he used in Sonic Next Gen.

"This will make you faster," said Sonic.

In the next moment, they felt a strong earthquake. The sky turned even darker and they saw Dark Gaia's hand getting out of the planet. Dark Gaia caught Sonic and the six girls and brought them inside the Earth. Shadow and Silver tried to save them, but they couldn't get in the planet, because Dark Gaia covered the hole he created with one of his energy shields. The monster almost ate them, but the Gaia Colossus started fighting it.

"What is that giant building-like creature? Is it evil too?" asked Sonny.

"No. That's the Gaia Colossus, the Super Form of Light Gaia," replied Tawni.

"I know how to stop Dark Gaia, but I need the Chaos Emeralds for this," said Sonic.

Sonny gave Sonic the Emeralds and he changed to Super Sonic.

" It's the end for you, Dark Gaia!" said Sonic, without knowing that the monster was more powerful this time. Dark Gaia hit Sonic several times, so he had to get more Rings.

" Looks like you got a little stronger. Well, you're not the only one. GO UNLEASHED!" said Sonic, thinking that Sonic Unleashed could defeat Dark Gaia, but again, he was defeated. He used the last Ring he had to land on the Gaia Colossus.

"I can't stop him! He is too powerful for me!" said Sonic.

"Maybe, but what if we all worked together? Maybe if we all combine our powers, we will defeat Dark Gaia," replied Sonny.

"Yes, Sonic! Maybe not all of us have Super Forms, but you can give us Super Shields like you did in Sonic Heroes!" continued Tawni.

"You don't need to worry about us! We all watched when you taught Sonny how to use the Super Form and we learnt some tricks," said Austin.

"Okay, but I we will need 50 Rings for each of us," said Sonic

Then, Chip got out of the Gaia Colossus and said: "I have even more than that."

Sonny asked Chip: "Who are you?"

"I am the Light Gaia, but you can call me Chip," replied Chip.

Chip gave them the Rings and Sonic first shared the Super transformation with Sonny. When he tried to give the others Super Shields, he was surprised to see that they had Super Forms too.

"So this is what it feels like to be Super Transformed! Let's save the world!" said Austin.

"Wait! We should activate our Unleashed Forms, just in case the Super Forms do not have enough power," said Sonic. Then he asked triumphantly, "Ready to do this, gang?"

"YEAH!" they all yelled.

"GO UNLEASHED!" they all said

The fight started and the Unleashed Forms were powerful enough to hurt Dark Gaia even if they weren't hitting his eyes. When Sonny was about to deal a powerful blow, Dark Gaia hit her with a giant rock and then attacked her with his claws, causing her to loose all her Rings. Sonic was fast enough to catch her and take her on the Gaia Colossus safely. He looked straight into her eyes and got stunned exactly like when he saw Carly for the first time.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonic

"I think so, but you shouldn't worry about me now. You have to stop Dark Gaia," replied Sonny, out of strength.

Sonic got back to the fight, and stopped Dark Gaia in no time.

After they got back to the surface, it was 7 p.m. Sonic wanted to talk to Ally particularly.

"What is it, Sonic?" asked Ally.

"I need to ask you something." Said Sonic Let's say that I have this friend who is in love and…" said Sonic.

"Oh, I get it," interrupted Ally. "You love a girl and you are afraid to tell her, right?"

"No," Sonic answered. "I love two girls and I don't know which one to choose."

Ally then responded, "You should do what your heart tells you to."

"Thank you, Ally," said Sonic and then ran to Sonny's cafe and put a ticket on the door which said: " I need to talk to you at 10p.m. downtown – Sonic" and then put the same ticket on the door of Carly's boutique.

At 10p.m. the two girls went to talk to Sonic.

"What do you want to tell us?" asked Carly.

"Well, do you remember when you asked me why I got so angry when Eggman hit you with his robot? It was because I loved you," said Sonic.

"Really? Do you love me?" asked Carly.

"Yes, but today, I also fell in love with Sonny," Sonic continued.

"And which of us will you choose?" asked Sonny.

"I will choose the one that my heart tells me to – Sonny," said Sonic, and then he turned to Raspberry and told her: "Please don't be sad, Carly, but I just don't think it will work between you and me."

"I understand, Sonic. I can't force you to love me," Carly replied.

Sonic hugged Sonny tightly and right when they were about to kiss, Austin appeared and said: "The HS Ball is close!" He saw that she interrupted Sonic and Sonny, so he said: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something important?" and then the two blushed.

"Well, anyway," Austin continued" the Glimmerberry ball is in a few days, so we must prepare for it."

They all went to the cafe to see whom they will give their surprise gifts to.

Strawberry had to give Sonic the gift. She thought: "So, I will give a gift to Sonic, but I don't know what he would like."

After that, everyone went to his or her house. The three hedgehogs were going upstairs to their bedroom.

"Sonic, wait!" said Sonny.

" What is it?" asked Sonic.

" I just want to kiss you goodnight," Sonny replied .

They hugged each other and again, they were about to kiss, but Silver came downstairs and said: "Come on, Sonic! We will have to work hard tomorrow for the ball, so we must sleep." and again, the two didn't get to kiss.

"Right. Let's go to sleep," said Sonic. "Goodnight, Sonny!"

"Goodnight!" she said, and everyone went to sleep. Sonny was only thinking of how much she wanted to go to the Glimmerberry Ball with Sonic.


	4. Passed Traits, Part 1

It was an early morning in Salt Lake City. It is hard to believe, but the city was entirely covered by snow over the night. The only ones who were still sleeping were the three Hedgehog brothers. Sonny wanted to see how they were, so she went in their bedroom. She was surprised to find an Identity Disc with a blue circuitry next to Sonic's bed. Sonny thought to herself: Where did Sonic get this? Then, she had a flashback of Tawni telling the other five girls about Sonic's father, who wielded this disc and about how Sonic tries to fix it everyday. Sonny got out of the room and said to herself: "I know what to give Sonic for the Glimmerberry Ball."

The girl spent the next hour looking for blueprints on the Internet, finding the necessary components and repairing the disc. When she finished, she put it exactly where she found it. Two minutes later, the hedgehogs woke up.

"Unbelievable!" exclaimed Sonic as he saw his disc fixed. He turned it on, threw it to see if it returns correctly and then turned it off and put it on his back. The three went downstairs where they were the girls were waiting for them.

"Good morning everyone!" said Sonic. Everybody replied him.

"Did you finally fix your father's disk, Sonic?" asked Tawni.

"Not me." he said. "Somebody fixed it for me as a present for the Glimmerberry Ball."

"Can we see it in action?" asked Austin.

"Sure! After we eat something, we'll set up the targets."

The boys ate and Sonic's training began. Although that was the first time Sonic had ever thrown an Identity Disc, he was almost as talented as his father.

" That was incredible! You could beat everyone in the Game Grid with those moves!" said Sonny

" Thank you, but I still need to create some moves for using it while I run at full speed," replied Sonic.

"I have an idea!" said Tawni. "As I know, you use some kind of Mobian energy for homing attacks. Can you infuse objects with that energy?"

" Yes, I can," said Sonic.

" In this case, you can infuse the disc with energy and, when you start a homing attack, the disc will automatically home to another enemy," Tawni replied.

Just then, a battalion of robots led by Metal Sonic appeared. Unknown to Eggman, Sonic had a new weapon and new skills. He destroyed the robots, but Metal Sonic ran away.

"Metal Sonic is a coward, isn't he?" said Shadow

Sonic then noticed Metal Sonic flying away with Sonny. Out of his anger, he accidentally pressed a button on the disc that de didn't even know about. In the next second, Sonic found himself flying in a Tron System armor with a helmet of exactly the same shape as his head. Apparently, his armor had an upgrade that allowed him to fly.

Sonic chased Metal Sonic to the Egg Carrier, where Eggman was waiting for him.

" The same coward Eggman. Do you still send your toys to fight for you?" said Sonic.

"It doesn't matter who fights. All that matters now is that you fell into my trap and that the girl is my prisoner, Sonic. By the way, are you trying a new look?" asked Eggman.

" Let Strawberry go before I cut off your moustache and make a sweater out of it ! " said Sonic angrily.

"Just try to do it," replied Eggman.

Sonic wanted to move, but he couldn't , because he was immobilized by a weird ray.

Then, he remembered what Tawni told him and sent his disc to destroy the device that was generating the ray.

"How did you do that?" asked Eggman "Metal, stop him!"

Metal Sonic flew towards Sonic, but he didn't notice that he was in the way of the disc and got destroyed by it. Sonic caught his weapon and asked Eggman furiously:

"WHERE IS SONNY?"

"I-in the cage number 1," answered Eggman, scared.

Sonic boosted through the cage bars, breaking them easily.

"Sonic, you saved me!" said Sonny

"Don't be surprised," replied Sonic

"You deserve a hero's kiss for this."

Just then, the alarms started and thousands of armed badniks appeared .

"We must get out of here, and fast!" said Sonic, as he picked Sonny up.

They both flew back to Sonny's cafe.

"Are you alright?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, I think so," answered Sonny.

"What did Eggman want this time?" asked Silver.

"Trouble, like always," Sonic answered.

"I'm glad you're both okay. Now, does anyone remember what great event will take place in the city soon?" asked Austin.

Everyone looked a little confused instead of Sonic, who said: "It's the Glimmerberry Ball."

"Good! At least you remembered," replied Austin "We all have to make the preparations for it."

Sonic tried to deactivate his armor, but he pressed another button, and everyone got transported into the world of Tron.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Carly.

" We are in the Tron System," answered Shadow

"How do you know this?" asked Silver

"Don't you remember? Our father was always telling us stories about this world," said Shadow.

"It is so wonderful!" exclaimed Sam.

"We shouldn't waste time. We must get back to our world and prepare for the ball. Did you forget that again?" said Austin.

"Chill out! A day here is just an hour in our world," said Sonic.

"Maybe, but we still have to find a way to get back," replied Austin.

"Well, Sonic's disc took us here. It might take us back as well," said Sonny.

Sonic pressed the button that took everyone there, but it didn't work. His disc wasn't working at all.

"This is not good," said Sonic.

"Why?" asked Strawberry

"Well, it is hard to explain," said Sonic " Let's say that a real person uses a transporter to enter the Tron world and that person gets derezzed. If the transporter works, the person will be taken back to the real world. If it doesn't, the person disappears."

"In this case, we have to find someone that will fix the disc," said Sam.

"First of all, y'all need discs. Without them, we are all defenseless," said Sonic.

Meanwhile, in Clu's Command Ship:

"Master Clu, the presence of James the Hedgehog's identity disc was detected in the system." a Black Guard said.

"It can't be! I destroyed his disc long ago!" Clu replied.

"Well, it seems like it was repaired, and then overloaded." said the guard.

Back to our heroes that had reached the armory:

"Is this where we will get equipped?" asked Tawni.

"Yes. And I think someone around here can fix my disc as well." said Sonic.

As they were talking, the Sirens appeared. Gem saw Sonic and asked him: "Who are you? "

"I am Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," answered Sonic.

"Oh, you are James' son. What can we do for you?" asked Gem

"First, my friends need equipment. Second, my disc doesn't work," answered Sonic.

While the other Sirens were preparing the equipment for Sonic's friends, Gem said: "Tell me exactly what happened to the disc."

"Well, I wanted to deactivate my armor, but I pressed the wrong button and we got transported here," said Sonic

"Wait, let me understand . You used the transporter function while the armor was active, didn't you?" asked Gem

"That is exactly what I did," answered Sonic. "Is this what I did wrong?"

"Yes. The disc was already using energy to keep your amour active. That energy combined with the one that the disc used to take you here overloaded it, but don't worry. It can be fixed," explained Gem.

The Sirens had just finished giving the others their equipment when Clu's guards arrived at the armory. Gem gave Sonic his disc and said:

"It is fixed now. You can use your disc for fighting, but it will need some time to recharge and take you to the real world. Here, the system itself activates your armor, so you don't need to deactivate it for getting back home.

The guards pointed their staffs at Sonic and said:

"Surrender or get derezzed!"

Then, Clu appeared and said: "Not yet, guards."

"What do you want from me?" asked Sonic.

"You must be the son of James the Hedgehog. He was a pain in the neck! I could not conquer the system because of him, but he's not here now. You don't stand a chance against me and my army of guards," said Clu, as he took his disc from his back.

"You're wrong if you think you can defeat me and my friends," replied Sonic.

Our heroes fought Clu and his guards with courage, but Clu had the upper hand. Sonic and his friends were captured and forced to fight in the Game Grid.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Passed Traits, Part 2

Our heroes were Clu's prisoners. The sentries were waiting for them at the Game Grid. Once the crew arrived, Clu decided that Sonic should fight first. He was put in front of an experienced disc fighter named Axiom, but Sonic's speed was an advantage for him. Axiom threw his disc at Sonic, but Sonic blocked the disc with the right timing, causing it to be thrown out of the fighting chamber. Then, Sonic used the Homing Disc ability and Axiom could not avoid his defeat. After that, Sonic was reunited with his friends under the arena during the break.

"I didn't think I could beat him," said Sonic.

"Okay, we're Clu's prisoners. What can we do?" asked Sonny.

"I guess we'll have to wait survive until Sonic's disc recharges," answered Silver

The next match was about to start. Sonny was taken to a fighting chamber where she saw Clu's enforcer, Rinzler. The girl took her twin Identity Discs from her back and said: "You look tough, but appearance is not enough to win."

She threw both her discs at Rinzler, but he used his agility to avoid them and then took his discs.

"Listen, we all know that evil never wins. Why don't you just give up and make everything easier?" asked Sonny, despite being impressed by what her opponent could do.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" said Rinzler. "Nobody can defeat me. I am the reprogrammed copy of the unbeatable Tron. You are just a little girl who has never fought with an Identity Disc before. And, besides, I hate girls whose name is Sonny."

Right before Rinzler could attack, a masked fighter appeared out of nowhere and hit Rinzler with her disc. Then, the fighter deactivated her helmet. It was Alex Russo.

"Then what do you think of Alex?" said Alex.

Rinzler focused on his new opponent. He jumped towards Alex with the intention to hit her with one of his discs, but Alex derezzed the wall behind her. Rinzler fell out of the fighting chamber and lost. The troupe was sent back under the arena. Sonny asked Alex: "How did you find us?"

" Well, I came to your cafe to meet your new friends, but you were nowhere to be found, so I went to the Tron world to have some fun until you would return. Then, I heard some rumors about you being captive and forced to fight in the Game Grid, so I came here as fast as I could," explained Alex.

"How exactly did you get to the Tron world?" asked Sonic

"It's a long story, but for short, I have been here many times so I am familiar with everything," answered Alex.

"And can you get us out?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, but it will be difficult. We need to get to the portal," answered Alex.

"No, we don't. My disc can take us back to the real world, but it needs to recharge," replied Sonic.

"Then, it will be easy. I derezzed the guards at the exit," said Alex.

"That's good news. Let's move on," said Shadow.

And our heroes got out of the Game Grid, where they found Tron and some security programs.

"Tron! It is so good to see you!" exclaimed Alex. "Clu conquered the Game Grid and turned it into a gladiator arena. It is no longer a game."

"I know. This is why I'm here," replied Tron. " I and these programs will arrest Clu, but two of you will have to help me. The rest will have to go home safely."

"I'll help you," said Alex.

"No. You deserve to rest after all the help you gave us today," countered Sonic. "Tron, take me!"

"And me!" continued Sonny.

"Good. Now, I will tell you the plan. It is extremely simple. We will draw Clu into a trap. First, the security programs will go in and fight Clu's sentries. Then, I'll go in and look for Clu and Rinzler. They will chase me and I will come to you. When I say "Here they come", you must take a light baton each, rez a staff and each of you will grab one of its ends. You will hold it close to the ground so that, when Clu and Rinzler get out, they will fall to the ground, and the security programs will arrest them."

The two understood the plan and Tron got in.

"Hey, Sonic, we're alone," said Sonny.

"And?" asked Sonic.

"We should not waste this moment, if you know what I mean," answered Sonny.

Sonic understood what Strawberry was talking about. They were about to kiss when Tron said:

"Here they come!"

Sonic rezzed a staff and the plan was successful. The two bad guys, Clu and Rinzler, were arrested.

" I told you we shouldn't chase him, but you always do what you want," said Rinzler

"Of course I do what I want! I'm the boss. Next time, I'll let you capture six humans and three Mobian hedgehogs. And if you can, I will forget that you were beaten by a girl at the Disc Wars," replied Clu.

"Will the Game Grid be safe from now on?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. From now on, every fight in the Grid will be just for fun," answered Tron.

"Then, we might visit this place again pretty soon," replied Sonic.

Just then, Sonic's disc was completely charged. Their goodbye was followed by a famous Tron scene: Sonic, embraced by Sonny, lifted his disc above his head. In the next second, they were back in front of the cafe.

"What a strange day!" exclaimed Sonny.

"No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park," Sonic replied. "And when you think that this day was just an hour in the real world. By the way, shouldn't we start the preparations for the ball?"

"Yes, we should."

And the preparations started. They had to find a place for the ball.

"Wait. Where's Sam?" asked Silver.

Just then, Sam appeared.

"Friends! I found the perfect place for the ball!" she said. "Do you see that big tree over there? We can hold the ball in it."

"Well, let's go and see it better," replied Sonny.

"I have a better idea. Let's race to it!" said Sonic, as he took out his Light Baton

"I like the way you think, Sonic!" replied Alex.

"Wait, I'm not really good at driving a Light Cycle," said Sonny.

"It's okay. You can stay on the back of my Light Cycle," replied Sonic.

And they started the race. Sonic and Alex were shoulder to shoulder, but, right before getting in the tree, Sonic used his Boost to get in front of Cherry and win the race.

"This place is amazing, Sam! How did you find it?" asked Carly.

"It doesn't matter. It's great!" said Justin, who came out of nowhere

"Where have you been these days?" asked Sonny. "I wanted to introduce you and Pupcake to my boyfriend."

"Just walking through a fishery. It seems like I and Pupcake really lost the track of time," answered Justin. "Wait, what boyfriend? Did you kiss yet? What romantic things did I miss?"

"Our most romantic circumstance was working together to arrest two digital villains in the Tron system," answered Sonic.

"That must be a little depressing," replied Justin. "But being with Sonic the Hedgehog has its own advantages, doesn't it, Sonny?"

"I don't know yet," replied Sonny.

"Wait. You first saw me today. Isn't it a little weird that you already know my name?" asked Sonic.

"With Tawni in this city, it would be weird if I didn't know it," answered Justin.

"For the last time, I'm not obsessed!" replied Tawni furiously.

Just then, Orange got a message on her phone. The message ringtone was "His World" (Sonic's theme song in Sonic Next Gen).

"Okay, maybe I'm a little obsessed," said Tawni.

"Just a little?" asked Carly.

"Well, considering that I learnt how to do a Homing Attack or that I stole Sonic's Crystal Ring while he was sleeping and used it for doing a Light Speed Dash, umm… shouldn't we get back to work?" said Tawni, a little embarrassed. "Oh, and about the Crystal Ring, you might want it back, Sonic," she continued, as she gave Sonic his Crystal Ring.

"Okay then," replied Austin. " We found a place for the ball. That's all we had to do today."

"Then, we should go to sleep. I think you have noticed that the race took a little too long, because it's already midnight," said Sonic.

Everyone was heading to his house. Right after a minute, Ally stopped Sonic and asked him: "Sonic, I don't know how to say this, but what is Shadow like?"

"Well, like me, he likes adventures, but sometimes he wants to take a break from saving the world and relax," answered Sonic.

"Oh, yeah. Silly me. I should have known this after Tawni kept talking about him last week," replied Ally.

"Seriously, Ally?" asked Tawni. "Sometimes I wonder why Sonny is the only one who doesn't complain about this."

"Because she can sleep with open eyes," answered Ally.

"Now I have a question for you," said Sonic. "Why are you so interested in Shadow? Do you love him or something?"

"Okay, you got me. I love Shadow," answered Ally.

Ironically, everyone heard what she said instead of Shadow. They all went to sleep and guess whom Ally dreamed about.


	6. Shadow's True Love

I introduced a new character named Senya at the end of this chapter. It is not the same Senya (or whatever her name is) from Sonic Underground. She is Amy's 18-year-old sister (a fan character created by me).

Everybody was at Strawberry's cafe. They were really bored.

"Where's Silver?" asked Alex.

"Outside, looking for things to do," replied Tawni.

Right in the next moment, Silver rushed through the door and said: "Friends, guess what I found!" He showed everyone a black bracer with three circuitry lines around it and something that looked like a thin Light Baton attached to the underside.

"What is it? " asked Sonic.

"I've got no idea, but it's not working at all," replied Silver.

"Then why shouldn't we fix it?" asked Shadow.

"That would be a good idea if we knew how," answered Sonic

"Wait!" said Ally. "I think I have a book that describes something similar to this."

They went to Ally's library, but the book was missing.

"Where could it be?" Ally asked herself.

Then, Sonic saw the Purple Pieman running away with it. Sonic used his legendary speed combined with his Dragon Kung Fu knowledge to knock Pieman down and retrieve the book.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I am the Peculiar Purple Pieman of Porcupine Peak! Ratta Tat Ta Tat Tah!" he answered, doing his specific gestures, which accompanied the "Ratta Tat Ta Tat Tah!"

"Okay, and why did you steal the book?" asked Sonic.

"Because I do not want you to fix that weapon! If you do, my chances of conquering Strawberryland and turning it into Piemanland are ruined," the Pieman replied.

"You sound a lot like Eggman," Sonic commented. "Hey, everyone, I found the book and a crazy man named Pieman who stole it!"

They all came out , but Pieman ran away.

"What did Pieman want this time?" asked Sonny.

"To make sure we don't fix this whatever it is that Silver found," answered Sonic.

"Okay, let's see," said Ally. "I found it! This is a hidden lightblade, a weapon from the Grid that generates a plasma blade. Its mechanism is described right here."

And they started to put every piece where it was supposed to be.

"Now, which of us should keep it?" asked Sonic.

The group immediately said no.

"Not me," answered Shadow. "I'll stick to my classic Light Baton."

" I won't keep it either," said Silver. "Instead of my Identity Disc, I don't use weapons at all,"

"Then, it seems like this lightblade is mine," said Sonic, and then put the bracer on his left forearm.

Sonic noticed a ring that was hanging from the Light Baton part. He pulled it with his ring finger, and it synchronized with hid Identity Disc. He pulled it again and a blue plasma dagger blade was generated from his wrist. It had the same texture as the swords generated by regular Light Batons.

"It could be useful for fighting in the Grid, or for the Glimmerberry Ball preparations." said Sonic.

Sam then said: "This reminds me that we are a little late with the preparations."

Our heroes went to the tree. They started making all kinds of decorations. Sonic was using his lightblade for this.

When they finished what they had to do for the current day it was about 9 o'clock PM., and everyone wanted to go home instead of Sonic and Sonny. They wanted to make use of the romantic moment. They almost kissed when they heard Austin screaming:

"Help me! Somebody help me!"

They got out of the tree to see an army of robots led by the Purple Pieman and his sister, Sour Grapes, who captured Austin. Sonic activated his blade and combined it with his speed to destroy all the robots with a single slash and to rescue the girl.

"When are you villains going to understand that lightspeed always beats robots?" asked Sonic.

"Do you think you won just by destroying a bunch of robots?" asked Pieman. "They were only the beginning."

"Well, what's next? Dragons? I've faced those," replied Sonic, as he was deactivating his blade and taking his Identity Disc from his back.

"No, Sonic. I brought something that defeated you once. I know all the monsters and machines that you have fought. I will not make the same mistakes as Eggman." said Pieman, looking very confident.

Just then, a Recognizer from the Tron System came down from the sky, bringing one million Sentries to Salt Lake City.

"This will be a challenge," stated Sonic.

The Blue Blur thrust his Identity Disc forward, releasing a wave of energy that derezzed all the Sentries.

"What was that?" asked Pieman.

"Just something that I learned from my father's stories," answered Sonic.

"Well, in this case, why don't we just forget everything and make peace?" said Pieman.

"Nice try!" said Sonic. "I have fallen into a similar trap in one of my adventures and this won't happen again."

Then, the Purple Pieman and Sour Grapes ran away apparently in panic.

"This one gives up really easily," stated Silver

"Wait!" said Alex. "Has anyone seen Blueberry since the attack?"

" That imitation of Eggman must have taken her!" said Shadow in anger, and then took his twin Identity Discs and activated his Tron System armor.

"Then, she can be in only one place," said Sonny.

Meanwhile, at the Porcupine Peak, Ally Dawson was tied with a rope against a chair.

"Why did you capture me?" asked Ally.

"It is part of my plan," answered Pieman.

"What plan?" asked Ally further.

"Well, I shouldn't explain this to my enemies, but you can't escape, so listen," said Pieman. "I know that Shadow, despite being the most dangerous of the three hedgehogs, has a weakness for you. My plan is to make him fight recklessly, so that he will be easy to defeat," he explained.

But what Pieman and his sister did not know was that his enemies were eavesdropping. They heard everything.

"Pieman, our sensors detected the presence of three Mobians on the roof," said Grapes.

"Let them in," commanded Pieman.

Just then, a trap on the floor opened and brought Sonic and his team inside the house.

"Well, well, well," said Pieman, looking at Shadow. "Look who came to rescue his girlfriend?"

"Let her go or say goodbye to your faces!" said Shadow, while pointing his left disc at Pieman and his right disc at Grapes.

"I wouldn't hurry, Shadow," said Pieman. "Only one move and-"

Pieman didn't get to finish his sentence as a hooded mysterious figure slammed him to the ground and then used a pink hidden lightblade to cut the ropes that Blueberry was tied with.

"Thanks, but who are you?" asked Ally, a little scared.

The mysterious figure removed her hood , which revealed a girl who looked like Amy Rose , except that she was taller and had waist long hair .

"My name is Senya Rose," she answered.

"Hey, Senya. It's good to see you. How much has it been since we last met? Two or three months?" asked Sonic.

"We'll have enough time for this later. Right now, we need to run," replied Senya.

"To run?" asked Shadow. "I can get you out of here in a second with Chaos Control."

Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport everyone to Blueberry's library.

"Shadow, I think you got the wrong place. You were supposed to take us to the tree." said Senya.

"How do you know about the tree? " asked Sonic.

"I had arrived in Salt Lake several days before you, Sonic," she answered. " I have seen all of your fights, all of your heroic deeds and all of your failed attempts to kiss Sonny."

"Yes, about those ones, umm… wait, I almost forgot. Shadow, you're a master of Chaos Control, so you never teleport somewhere accidentally. Did you take us to Blueberry's library on purpose or did you lose your skills?" asked Sonic, trying to change the subject.

"Me? Lose my skills? I did it on purpose," answered Shadow.

"Why? I thought that you didn't like books," asked Sonic further.

"That's true," said Shadow. "I don't like books, but…"

"…But he likes the librarian," Senya interrupted him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than telling everyone our secrets?" asked Shadow.

"Come on! It's not like this one was a secret," replied Tawni.

"Did you all know? How?" he asked.

Sonic started explaining: "We noticed how you were looking at Ally, how angry you got when you saw that she was missing…"

"…And the most obvious one, we heard Pieman when he was explaining his plan to defeat you," continued Silver.

Just then, Ally approached Shadow, put her hands on his shoulders and said: "Don't worry. The feeling is mutual."

Hearing this, Shadow hugged Ally and kissed her. Then, to everyone's surprise, he swooned.

"This is Shadow. When you think he can't surprise you anymore, he does," commented Tawni.

After that, they all saw Shadow teleporting using Chaos Control in his sleep.

"Where did he go?" asked Silver.

"He must have teleported himself to his bed," answered Carly.

"Just as I said, Shadow always surprises you," commented Tawni again.

"Maybe, but he is right. It is late and we should all sleep if we want to be ready for any other of Pieman's plans. To me, he seems to be a better villain than Eggman," said Sonic.

"You're right," replied Silver. "Plus, maybe tomorrow it might be my turn to get a girlfriend."

Alex started smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Alex?" asked Silver.

"Oh, nothing. I just… umm… have a great idea for what to do tomorrow," she answered.

"Okay, then," said Silver.

"It seems like you are lucky, Silver," commented Sonic.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," Sonic answered.

The team went to sleep and everyone was sure that Silver was just playing dumb with Alex.


End file.
